


auburn

by ryeregular24



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryeregular24/pseuds/ryeregular24
Summary: if pokemon had more vilence,its short and sweet





	auburn

Trainer: Auburn 

As lusamine continued her dialogue, I slowly crept towards herm making sure not to make a sound, the others are just as silent. Good, they’d give me away, I am about as uncomfortably close to her as she has nebby in her arms, I quickly grab the crate, and hold onto it for dear life, lusamine gasps angrily.

“You little brat, give cosmog back to me!” I glare at her with my yellow eyes, if looks could kill she’d be dead or maybe it should be the glare she was giving me, I don’t know nor do I give a crap.

I let out a breathy growl as to warn her to stay away and that I wasn’t one to be messed with, as I let my Pokémon out of their pokeballs, the battle took hours but I beat her, finally while holding nebby to me.

suddenly something hit me in the side of the head, when I called back my last healthy Pokémon into its pokeball. I feel something wet go down my neck as I slam to the ground. Well I think, I’m not to sure, cause at the moment I’m seeing stars and felling pain in my head. I held tight to nebby who was still in my arms.

I let out a wheezy breath as I open my eye’s and see a huge bug type…‘wait.. doesn’t guzma have a Pokémon like that?’ 

The Pokémon moves out of my field of vision and then comes a shoe, I move my head to the side luckily not the one bleeding currently. I then heard gasps, “Auburn!”

The shoe smells rank, like someone ran through Poké shit, I huff in disapproval then i hear a giggle in front of us then i feel pressure above me, I grit my teeth and wince.

I also accidentally let my grip on nebby loosen and lusamine came an grabbed nebby from my arms, I felt so helpless, i didn’t want to let go, then heard pokemon being released from their pokeballs from my friends but it’s to late nebby’s power is used and soon the pressure gets worse, but then finally it’s gone , I sigh in relief but wince at the action.

Guzma and lusamine are gone, I then feel something lift me into their arms, I open my eye’s slightly…hau? He’s helping me up along with gladion I’m starting to fade in and out everything is going black, before finally I go into the dark abyss.

I wake up after a few hours in a bed and a bad headache or maybe just normal pain of being struck in the head, yep that has to be it.

**Author's Note:**

> my first writing and I'm super nervous! don't hurt me!


End file.
